Rêves Féeriques
by Saphira Swan
Summary: Il s'agit d'un Crossover sur " The Vampire Diaries " et " Once Upon A Time ". Elena et toute la bande ainsi que les vampires Originels sont envoyer dans le monde des contes de fées par Silas. Mais pourquoi a t'il fait ça ?. Quel est sont plan au juste ?. Pour le savoir allez lire cette Fan Fiction. Plusieurs couples possibles, rien de définit. Rating T peut changer en M plus tard.
1. Prologue

**Coucou tous le monde^^.**

_J'espère que vous allez bien^^. Je vous présente une nouvelle Fan Fiction qui se nome " **Rêves Féeriques**". C'est une Fan Fiction d'un autre genre puisqu'il s'agit d'un** Crossover**. Un mélange entre les deux séries " **The Vampire Diaries** " et "** Once Upon A Time** ". _

_Alors je précise que presque** tout les personnages de ses deux séries seront présent**. Ensuite **je n'ai pas encore choisit quel couple sera présent**. Pour l'instant Elena est célibataire vue que l'histoire commence à partir l'épisode 18 de la saison 04. Donc elle pourrait aussi bien terminer avec **Stéfan** qu'avec **Damon** ou encore **un autre personnage**. **Les couples ne sont pas encore définit donc voilà**. _

_Se sera selon mon humeur et je regarderais également vos avis. Je tiens également à précisé que au départ j'étais une **Delena** mais maintenant je suis une **Klaroline** ( mdr j'ai changer de team, mais j'aime toujours le **Delena**^^ ). Bref, comme je vous l'ai dis rien n'est sur, il y aurait peut être ou peut être pas du **Delena** ou **Klaroline**^^. On verra bien comment évolue l'histoire^^. _

_**J'espère que je vous ai donner envie de lire la suite^^**. _

_**Merci d'avance à tout ceux qui suivrons cette Fan Fiction^^**. _

_Passez une Bonne Journée. _

_Bisous. _

**_Saphira Swan._**

" **Un Rêves Féeriques** ".

Crossovers Sur Les Séries " **_The Vampire Diaries_** " et " **_Once Upon A Time_** ".

**Corriger par:** **_noemieb85._**

**Prologue**

**POV Bonnie**

Je voulais réparer ce que j'avais fait. Jamais je n'aurais dû apprendre à utiliser cette magie et surtout jamais je n'aurais dû écouter Shane... Jérémy était mort par ma faute, Elena avait perdu son humanité à cause de moi. J'étais responsable, et maintenant Silas était réveillé et il avait tout ce qui lui fallait pour accomplir son plan.

J'avais fait des recherches sur mon grimoire pour trouver une solution à ce problème et je l'avais trouvée : j'allais essayer d'enlever les pouvoirs de Silas. Mais pour cela il me fallait de l'aide, c'est pourquoi j'avais demandé à mes amis de m'assister. Il fallait qu'ils l'occupent le temps que je fasse le sort. Damon avait accepté volontiers tout comme Stefan, Elena et Caroline. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait même demandé à Tyler de revenir nous aider.

J'avais fait un sort pour retrouver Silas : il était dans la forêt. Voilà donc pourquoi nous étions ici.

- Tu entends ? demanda soudainement Elena, sur ses gardes.

Damon regarda autour de lui et parut également inquiet. Tyler s'avança mais soudain il poussa un soupir. Je me demandais ce qui lui arrivait quand je compris : Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah étaient juste en face de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! s'énerva brusquement Damon.

- Caroline m'a téléphoné en m'expliquant votre plan pour vaincre Silas. J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'aide, dit Klaus d'un ton froid.

- On n'a pas besoin de vous ! rétorqua Tyler.

- Tiens, tu es de retour ! Comment ça va, depuis le temps ? répliqua Klaus d'un ton moqueur.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé, Caroline ?! demanda Damon.

- Attends une minute. Je n'ai appelé personne, annonça Caroline, surprise.

- Pourtant c'était ta voix, la contredit Rebekah.

- Je ne vous ai pas téléphoné, insista Caroline, sûre d'elle.

Si au début je me demandais ce qui se passait, là ce n'était plus le cas : Silas pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Et visiblement il avait pris la forme de Caroline pour attirer les vampires originels ici.

En tout cas, ces derniers avaient compris ce qui se passait : Silas savait pour notre plan et nous avait tous fait venir ici pour nous piéger.

- Il est au courant, soufflai-je.

- Mais pourquoi nous a-t-il attirés ici ? s'interrogea Rebekah.

- Si c'est un piège, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici à nous attaquer ? ajouta Caroline.

- Il veut surtout nous faire peur, supposa Elena, agacée.

- Tu en as d'autres, des théories foireuses, toi ?! répliqua Klaus.

- Peut-être en a-t-il après toi, ou alors peut-être qu'il a pris ton apparence et que c'est lui en face de nous ! répliqua-t-elle à son tour.

- Ou alors c'est peut être toi ?!

- Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour des enfantillages. Nous devons retrouver Silas avant qu'il nous...

Elijah ne put finir sa phrase qu'un bruit se fit entendre. On avait l'impression qu'un orage se préparait. Mais bien vite nous vîmes une sorte de brume violette arriver sur nous.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'étonna Tyler.

- On doit partir, m'affolai-je.

Nous nous mîmes tous à courir. Damon me porta, vu que j'étais humaine et que je ne pouvais pas courir aussi vite qu'un vampire. Mais ce fut peine perdue, et la brume nous atteignit. Je me sentis de plus en plus fatiguée. Mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, je pus voir la silhouette de Shane.

Je perdis connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 01

******Corriger par: _noemieb85_.**

* * *

**POV externe**

_**Forêt, lieu inconnu.**_

Caroline n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait mal à la tête et était désorientée. Elle pouvait entendre le vent bouger les feuilles, des oiseaux chanter, et elle pouvait sentir la lumière du jour sur sa peau. Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux et se releva. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux. Ce n'était en aucun cas la forêt de Mystic Falls. Non, celle-ci était encore plus belle, on aurait dit une forêt sortant tout droit des contes de fées.

Un gémissement se fit entendre, Caroline le reconnut immédiatement et courut jusqu'à Tyler. Elle s'accroupit à son niveau alors que ce dernier ouvrait les yeux.

Caroline était soulagée qu'il aille bien, comme elle était soulagée qu'il soit de retour. D'ailleurs, si elle ne lui avait pas dit que Klaus ne le pourchassait pas, jamais il ne serait revenu. De plus, pour être sûre qu'il reviendrait bien, elle avait également dû lui dire qu'ils étaient tous en danger et qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tyler tout aussi désorienté qu'elle.

- Je... Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

- Et où sont les autres ?

- Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas loin. Du moins, je l'espère...

- Nous devrions essayer de voir s'ils sont dans le coin, dit Tyler en se relevant.

- Tu as raison, approuva Caroline.

Ils se relevèrent, puis décidèrent de se séparer pour tenter de retrouver les autres. Mais au moment où Caroline tenta de courir, un truc clocha. Elle n'arrivait plus à courir à vitesse de vampire, et il en fut de même pour Tyler. Le couple se regarda, étonné par ce détail assez embêtant.

- Ne me dis pas... commença Tyler.

- Nous sommes humains ici, termina Caroline d'une façon inquiète.

- Pourtant je me sens comme d'habitude.

- Oui, moi aussi...

- Si nous sommes redevenus humains, nous devrions avoir nos sens moins développés…

- On va faire un test.

Caroline se mit dans un endroit où il y avait moins de lumière et elle retira sa bague. Elle passa sa main devant la lumière du jour et à sa grande surprise, elle sentit sa main brûler. Elle remit rapidement sa bague et ne comprit pas ce qui se passait.

- Nous sommes toujours des vampires, mais nous avons nos capacités diminuées, résuma-t-elle.

- Ça n'est pas normal, dit Tyler.

- Nous avons intérêt à retrouver les autres ainsi que Klaus et sa famille.

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? demanda Tyler d'un air agacé.

- Tu ne sembles pas comprendre : nous sommes de la lignée de Klaus, s'il lui arrive quelque chose alors nous y passons tous, expliqua Caroline.

- La bonne excuse ! Je me demande pourquoi je suis revenu puisque Klaus est si important pour toi ! s'emporta-t-il.

Caroline était outrée par les propos de Tyler. Il était furieux. Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse mériter une telle crise de colère. Elle avait juste été logique, alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

- Tyler je m'inquiète pour nous tous. Ça n'a rien avoir avec Klaus, le rassura-t-elle.

- Nous devons retrouver les autres, dit-il pour changer de conversation.

Caroline ne dit rien et partit à la recherche de ses amis d'un côté alors que Tyler allait dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Tyler n'en revenait pas que Caroline, qui était SA petite amie, puisse s'inquiéter pour un mec comme Klaus. Elle qui lui avait tant de fois dit qu'elle n'aimait que lui et que jamais elle n'en aimerait un autre. Belle connerie que sa promesse ! Elle était attirée par Klaus et Tyler l'avait senti dès qu'il était rentré à Mystic Falls. Caroline avait été différente. Elle n'avait plus autant de haine envers Klaus. Elle semblait même éprouver de la sympathie pour lui. Tyler était en train de la perdre et ça il ne pouvait l'accepter !

Soudain, il tomba sur Klaus. Il était allongé au sol sur des plantes que Tyler pouvait parfaitement reconnaître. D'ailleurs il en sourit : le vampire originel tombé sur des plantes de verveine… Il avait beau être un hybride, il était toujours sensible à cette plante. Même Tyler ne voudrait pas s'en approcher.

Klaus ouvrit les yeux, mais il était faible. Il remarqua pourtant Tyler qui s'amusait de la situation. Klaus regarda autour de lui et poussa un soupir à la vue de la verveine. Il tenta de se relever sans y parvenir tant il était faible.

- Au lieu de sourire comme l'idiot que tu es, aide-moi ! lança Klaus d'un ton faible mais ferme.

- Voilà qui est drôle comme situation, rétorqua Tyler d'un air moqueur. Tu n'arrives pas à te relever à cause de la verveine et tu demandes de l'aide à ton ennemi. Comme c'est amusant.

- Je risque d'y passer si tu ne m'aides pas.

- J'en doute. Pour te vaincre il faudrait qu'on ait le pieu en chêne blanc. Et puis tu es un hybride, c'est pas de la verveine qui va te tuer.

- Tyler ! Si tu ne m'aides pas je te...

- Quoi ?! Tu vas me tuer ? Et bien, je vais t'apprendre une chose : si tu me tues, Caroline ne te le pardonnera jamais !

Tyler le regarda avec un air moqueur avant de faire demi-tour. Après tout, il ne risquait rien : pour tuer un vampire originel, il fallait le pieu en chêne blanc et personne ne l'avait. Et puis, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Tyler ne risquait pas de l'aider.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ?!

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais t'aider après ce que tu m'as fait ?!

- Je ne t'ai pas tué !

- Ouais, bye. Oh, et à propos, nos capacités de vampire sont diminuées ici, donc bonne chance, conclut Tyler d'un ton léger.

Puis il s'en alla rejoindre Caroline.

* * *

Stefan venait de tomber dans l'eau, ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il nagea et regarda autour de lui mais il ne vit rien. C'était comme s'il était en mer. Stefan aperçut soudain une silhouette, celle de Rebekah. Il nagea jusqu'à elle alors qu'elle était en train de couler.

Il la remonta à la surface tandis qu'elle se réveillait brutalement.

- Stefan, où sommes-nous ?! demanda-t-elle d'un ton paniqué.

- Je ne sais pas, mais on est en pleine mer, lui répondit-il.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Nous étions à Mystic Falls, comment avons-nous pu atterrir ici ?!

- Je pense que c'est Silas qui nous a envoyés là.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il doit avoir besoin de quelque chose pour son plan…

Soudain, ils virent un navire approcher. Rebekah poussa un cri pour que les personnes présentes sur le navire puissent les voir, ce qui fonctionna vu qu'on leur jeta une corde. Ils l'attrapèrent tous les deux alors qu'on les remontait sur le bateau. Mais à peine posèrent-ils le pied sur le navire qu'ils furent accueillis par ce qui semblait être des pirates.

Stefan se dit que Silas avait dû les envoyer dans le passé, vu leur style vestimentaire.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux clairs s'approcha d'eux. Il avait un détail qui paraissait familier à Stefan : un crochet à la place de la main.

Cet homme aida Rebekah à se relever et cette dernière lui fit un léger sourire.

- Merci, lui dit-elle.

- Vous êtes glacée ! Apportez-lui une couverture, ordonna-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas froid.

- Ne soyez pas gênée, une belle femme telle que vous ne doit pas être gelée.

Un des pirates apporta une couverture à Rebekah. Elle la mit autour d'elle alors que Stefan observait cet homme qui lui paraissait si familier. Ce n'était pas que son physique lui disait quelque chose, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu parler de lui. Seulement il ne se rappelait pas où...

- Dîtes, mon cœur. Où avez-vous coulé ? demanda le pirate.

Rebekah semblait troublée, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Stefan prit la parole pour l'aider.

- Nous ne savons pas très bien. Nous venons de loin et nous ne connaissons pas les lieux.

- De plus, nous avons été séparés, ajouta Rebekah. Nous voulons retrouver mes frères ainsi que ses amis.

- Ils étaient avec vous ? demanda le pirate.

- Oui, mentit Rebekah.

- D'où venez-vous exactement ? questionna-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Stefan ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce pirate ne connaissait sûrement pas Mystic Falls, il allait se douter de quelque chose. Mais au moment où il allait encore mentir, Rebekah parla d'une voix sûre et douce.

- Est-ce vraiment important ? Je veux dire, nous avons coulé et nous recherchons mes frères et nos amis. Le plus important c'est de les retrouver, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme eut un sourire amusé avant de répondre d'un ton parfaitement poli.

- Vous avez raison, beauté. Mais dîtes-moi, quel est votre nom ?

- Je me nomme Rebekah et lui c'est mon larbin, Stefan.

Larbin ?! Stefan n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait osé le traiter de larbin. Elle aurait pu inventer n'importe quelle histoire, mais elle avait préféré dire qu'il était son larbin.

Rebekah regarda Stefan avec un sourire moqueur.

- Vous avez un prénom magnifique, il est à la hauteur de votre beauté, remarqua le pirate.

- Et vous, avez-vous un nom ? demanda à son tour Rebekah.

- Je suis le capitaine Crochet.

Stefan crut au départ qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais bien vite il se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Il comprit ce qui se passait : Silas les avaient envoyés dans le pays des contes de fées. Et ils étaient en face du Capitaine Crochet. Voilà pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu parler de lui. En tout cas, Stefan était sûr d'une chose, c'est que Rebekah ne savait pas qui il était. Elle semblait même sous le charme de ce type.

Stefan savait qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à Rebekah, histoire qu'elle ne s'attache pas à lui. Même si Rebekah essayait de trouver le remède avant lui, il l'appréciait tout de même. Après tout, il n'aurait jamais couché avec elle s'il n'avait eu aucun sentiment pour elle. C'était un coup d'un soir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de l'affection pour elle.

* * *

Quand Elena se réveilla, elle se sentit atrocement mal. Tout lui revint : ce qu'elle avait fait, les gens qu'elle avait blessés et tués… Elle se souvint également d'avoir failli tuer sa meilleure amie, de s'être servi de Damon, et de Jérémy... Suite à ça, elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter. Elle ressentait de nouveau toutes ses émotions et cela lui faisait terriblement mal...

Elena sentit une main sur son dos. Elle releva les yeux et vit Elijah qui la regardait d'un air compatissant.

- Ça te fait cet effet, à toi aussi, remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai récupéré mes émotions humaines... Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avant de sangloter de nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que c'est à cause de l'endroit où nous sommes...

Elena regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas ce lieu : elle était dans une sorte de champ.

Elle vit plus loin Damon arriver en tenant Bonnie dans ses bras. Cette dernière était inconsciente et Elena comprit qu'un truc n'allait pas avec son amie. Elle se reprit et courut vers elle. Mais elle remarqua qu'elle n'arrivait plus à courir aussi vite qu'avant. Elle regarda Elijah, surprise par ce qui lui arrivait.

- Nous sommes toujours des vampires mais nos capacités sont diminuées, expliqua ce dernier.

- Super ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Arrivée vers Damon, elle remarqua la blessure au niveau du ventre de Bonnie. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang et Elena ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé : Bonnie allait bien avant que Silas fasse ce sort.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Elena.

- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai trouvé Bonnie dans cet état, lui répondit Damon. Il faut trouver de l'aide, sinon elle va mourir.

Elijah arriva vers eux et parut surpris de voir dans quel état était Bonnie.

Soudain, ils entendirent des chevaux arriver. Elena regarda autour d'elle et vit un carrosse suivi de plusieurs cavaliers. Ils étaient donc retournés dans le passé ! Cela ne rassura pas Elena qui se demanda comment ils allaient rentrer chez eux.

Le carrosse s'arrêta et une femme très belle aux longs cheveux noirs sortit. Elle avait les yeux bleus, son teint était aussi blanc que la neige, et elle était habillée d'une robe blanche et dorée. Elle sortit de la voiture, suivie d'une femme blonde. Les deux jeunes inconnues avaient des airs de famille, d'ailleurs.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la brune.

- Notre amie a été blessée, expliqua Elena.

- Comment ? questionna la blonde.

- Nous ne savons pas. Nous avons été séparés et quand nous avons retrouvé Bonnie, elle était dans cet état, expliqua cette fois Damon.

La blonde s'avança et observa l'état de Bonnie. Elle releva légèrement le haut de Bonnie et parut soudainement inquiète.

- Elle a été poignardée, nous devons l'emmener au château, dit-elle.

- Garde ! appela la brune.

Un garde s'approcha et s'inclina devant la brune.

- Oui, majesté ? la salua-t-il.

Majesté ? Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient face à une reine. Elena se demanda de laquelle qu'il s'agissait, mais elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de la blonde.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va allez, dit celle-ci gentiment.

- Allez chercher de quoi transporter cette jeune femme, ordonna la brune.

- Oui majesté, répondit le garde.

Il remonta sur son cheval et partit.

Elena fut soulagée qu'on les aide, mais elle s'inquiétait tout de même pour son amie. Elle espérait qu'elle irait mieux rapidement.

* * *

Klaus était toujours allongé au sol. Des plantes de verveine l'entouraient et il ne savait pas pourquoi cette plante lui faisait autant d'effet. Il aurait été un simple vampire, il aurait compris, mais depuis qu'il était devenu un hybride, il ne ressentait que très peu l'effet de la verveine. Bon, ses hybrides souffraient beaucoup des effets de la plante, tout comme de l'aconit. Mais lui n'était pas censé être si affaibli. Klaus essaya de se déplacer, mais c'était très dur et tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de se mettre d'avantage dans la verveine. Bien vite il sentit ses forces diminuer. Il sombra dans l'inconscient.

Un bruit se fit entendre, celui des pas d'un cheval. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas. Il était trop faible. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui des branches craquaient sous les pas de la personne présente. Il sentit soudain qu'on le secouait d'une façon brusque, mais il n'arrivait pas à réagir.

Il entendit également un bruit, celui qu'on fait quand on arrache de l'herbe. Klaus put ouvrir rapidement les yeux et vit une femme habillée de noir : elle portait une capuche qui l'empêchait de voir son visage. Elle était en train d'arracher les plantes de verveine, comme si elle avait compris que c'était cela qui affaiblissait Klaus.

Mais il referma les yeux, toujours aussi faible. La femme essaya de le réveiller en le secouant de nouveau, mais n'y parvint pas. Klaus l'entendit soudain s'éloigner. Il se dit qu'elle allait le laisser comme ça mais elle revint au bout de quelques minutes. Elle le tira de telle sorte qu'il soit éloigné de la verveine. Elle tenta ensuite de le porter mais elle avait du mal : il était trop lourd pour elle.

Klaus ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi, mais elle l'avait mis sur une surface assez dure. Puis, plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle monta sur son cheval et partit avec Klaus.


End file.
